


Smile Even Though You're Sad

by believesinponds



Series: Pimms Week 2018 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Complex Polyamory, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not a Single Cis Person In Sight, Other, Polyamory, Trans Characters, nonbinary characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: Will had always admired Jack and Kent. They seemed to know each other so well, always able to anticipate each other’s moves on the ice and always aware of each other’s moods off of it.There was just so much history between the two of them, and sometimes Will felt...left out.[Pimms Week Day 6: Somebody Else]





	Smile Even Though You're Sad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palateens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/gifts).



> Idk, I just needed some emotional comfort? And I wanted to write something with lots of trans and nb peeps in a big, complex polycule.

Will had always admired Jack and Kent. They seemed to know each other so well, always able to anticipate each other’s moves on the ice and always aware of each other’s moods off of it. Kent knew when Jack needed space and when they needed a hug. Jack knew when Kent was too in their head and how to get them focusing on other things.

There was just so much history between the two of them, and sometimes Will felt...left out.

“Hey babe.” Kent dropped their bag on the coffee table and leaned down to kiss him, smiling.

Will squeezed their hand. “Hey, Parse. How were your kids today?”

“Great!” They squeezed Will’s shoulder and headed for the kitchen. “Lizzie is killing it with her slap shots.” They grabbed a protein shake out of the fridge and came back to the living room, plopping down next to him. “How’s your project going?”

Will groaned and pushed his laptop away from him. “Terrible. I hate it. I’m so done with this goddamn code. I quit.”

“Baby.” Kent wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “You’ve got time. I know it’s frustrating, but you’re awesome at this shit and you’ve been learning all this complex college-level stuff for four years now. Have a little faith in yourself.”

Will laughed. “Fine, I don’t quit.” He leaned into Kent’s chest. “You’re too good of a captain, Parse.”

“Darn right I am.”

“I’m glad you’re home, though.” Will tangled their fingers together. “I need help getting ready for Bitty and Lardo tonight.”

“Oh shit, I forgot it was Sunday!” Kent nodded, squeezing Will’s hand. “Of course I’ll help. Just tell me what you need.”

They worked on dinner and chatted about their days, Kent telling stories about their peewee team and Will talking about the kinks in his code. When the pizza dough was set to rise and the ingredients for the salad were all prepared, Kent grabbed Will by the waist and danced him around the room to their favorite playlist.

 _“Happy ever after, oooooooh! How could I ask for more?”_ Kent sang, their voice going loud with the high notes.

Will snorted and pulled them closer. “You’re such a nerd.”

“You love it.”

“You two having fun?”

They turned to see Jack leaning against the entryway, smiling at them.

“Come dance with us, Zimms.” Kent held out their hand and Jack took it.

“This isn’t dancing,” Jack said.

Will nudged them. “Quit being a killjoy and dance with your partners.”

Jack laughed and rolled their eyes. “Fine, fine.” They leaned over and kissed Will on the cheek. “Kenny’s not the only nerd here, though.”

“Hey!”

“Takes one to know one, Zimms.”

They danced to a few more songs, mostly just holding each other and swaying, until Will’s phone alarm went off and he had to get back to the pizza.

“You need any help, Dex?” Jack asked, their hand resting on Will’s waist.

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks, though.” He smiled and tilted his head to kiss them. “You two should go shower and get ready.”

“Are you saying we stink?” Kent asked, pouting.

Will raised an eyebrow at them. “Yes. Like a peewee locker room. Now go!”

They laughed and shoved each other down the hallway, Will looking on wistfully.

It wasn’t long before Lardo and Bitty showed up with a big bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine.

“Hey, honey!” Bitty pulled Will into a hug as soon as he set everything on the table. “How’s everything going?”

Will hugged him back. “It’s good. Just trying to make it through the rest of the semester.”

“Thank the Lord I’m done with all that.” Bitty grinned. “You want any help in the kitchen?”

“Sure. Thanks, Bits.”

Will dug out the ingredients for chocolate cream pie and set Bitty to work on the filling.

“How’s Boston working for you?” Will asked.

Bitty lit up. “Oh, it’s amazing. I can’t wait for you to come visit, it’s such a beautiful place.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been to Boston before, babe.”

“I know!” Bitty shoved him gently. “I just meant the new house. With Shits blowing his entire trust fund on it, the place is _gorgeous_. And the kitchen! Oh, Lord, I could just die and go heaven.”

Will forced himself to smile. “That’s great, Bits. I can’t wait to see it.”

Bitty must have heard something in his voice. He gave Will a thoughtful look. “You okay, honey?”

“What? Yeah. Totally.”

“Baby.” Bitty was whisking the filling over the stove with one hand, but he held out the other and waved Will closer. “Come here.”

Will went, leaning his head on Bitty’s shoulder and sighing while Bitty rubbed his back.

“What’s going on, William?”

His throat felt tight. “I don’t know, Bits.”

Bitty kissed his head. “Help me get this through the strainer? Then we’ll go sit down and talk, okay?”

Will nodded and hugged him close for a minute before straightening up and helping Bitty get the filling ready to cool. A few minutes later Bitty was ushering him past their partners in the living room and sitting him down on the bed.

Bitty brought both hands up to Will’s face and smoothed his thumbs over his cheeks. “Tell me about it?”

Will sniffed and looked down at his lap, hating that his eyes were leaking tears. “I don’t know. Things have been weird lately. Everything’s different and--” he squeezed his eyes shut, a few large drops spilling out “--this semester has been so _hard_.”

Bitty wiped his tears. “Oh, honey, I know. I know how hard it is.”

“I don’t understand why I suddenly can’t do it, though.” Will frowned. “I can barely get myself out of bed for practice. I know I’m not eating enough. And I keep trying to motivate myself, but I just--I _can’t_.”

“Baby.” Bitty pulled his head forward, tucking it into his chest, and then Will was sobbing. “It’s okay, baby. You can cry. Let it all out.”

“I hate crying,” Will sobbed into Bitty’s shirt.

Bitty laughed gently. “I know, baby. It’s okay, though. You’re allowed to cry.”

Will just cried harder.

A minute later he heard the door open and then click shut again.

“Will?” It was Jack.

“I’m--” Will sniffed “--I’m fine.”

“Bud.” Jack came over to them and had a silent conversation with Bitty.

Will sniffed again, pressing his face harder into Bitty’s chest.

“Can I sit with you?” Jack asked.

Will shrugged and nodded.

Jack sat gently next to him and put a hand on his back. “Bud, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Will squeezed his eyes, a few more tears leaking out.

“Okay. Did something happen today?”

Will shrugged again.

“Do you want to talk about it? Or--or we could lie down?”

He grabbed Bitty’s hand and leaned back. “Lie down.”

Jack kissed his head. Bitty pushed them back and then they were all lying down, Jack and Bitty on each side of him.

He wiped at his eyes and frowned. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.”

Jack touched his arm. “Is it just today?”

“I--no. It’s not just today.” Will sighed. “I’m--I feel like I’m falling apart?”

“Oh, bud.” Jack exchanged a look with Bitty, a frown on their face. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. Nothing? Everything?” He clung to Jack’s arm for a minute, biting his lip. “Can you...just hold me? Please?”

Jack immediately enveloped him in their arms. “Of course, _mon couer_. Of course.” They kissed Will’s forehead and then tucked him into their chest.

Bitty scooted in behind him and laid his arm across them both. “It’s going to be okay, baby,” he whispered.

Will sniffed. “It doesn’t feel like it.”

“Oh, baby.” Bitty ran his fingers through Will’s hair. “What does it feel like?”

“It feels like...everything is too much. And like nothing matters at all.”

They were having another silent conversation over his head, but he didn’t care.

“I think it’s time to get you in to see a counselor,” Jack said tentatively.

“No.”

“Will--”

“It’s too expensive. And I don’t have the time.” Will pressed into Jack’s chest. “I’m fine.”

“Baby. You’re not fine.” Bitty kissed his shoulder. “This isn’t fine.”

“It’s good enough, then. I just have to force myself through the rest of the semester and I’ll be good.”

Jack sighed. “Is that what triggered this today? Your school work?”

“No.”

“What was it, then?”

Will shrugged.

“Did something happen while we were gone?” Jack asked. “Or when we got home from work?”

Will licked his lips and didn’t say anything.

“Something when me and Kenny got home?”

Will shrugged.

“Did we do something? Or say something?”

“No!” Will pulled back so he could look Jack in the eye. “No, Jack, it wasn’t your fault or anything. It’s just…” he swallowed “It’s just me being stupid.”

“Bud, it’s not stupid.” Jack frowned at him. “It’s depression. Or something like depression. And I really think it’s important that you talk to someone about it.”

“There’s nothing to talk about!” Will frowned. “It’s nothing, it’s stupid and it doesn’t matter.”

“Baby, can you tell us--?”

“It’s everyone! Everything.” He sighed. “You guys are all moving on and I’m still stuck finishing school. Everyone’s gone and everyone’s paired off and I’m just...alone.”

“Alone?” Bitty sounded hurt. “What do you mean, baby? You’ve got two partners right here in bed with you.”

“Yeah, I know. I have all these partners but nobody to pair off with.”

“What?”

“You and Lardo are off in Boston. Nursey and Chow like each other more than they like me. And--” he swallowed down another sob “--and Jack and Parse have been in love for a million years so obviously they go together and I’m just stuck.”

“Oh, Will.” Jack was frowning, their entire expression shattered, and Will sobbed again.

“See? I just fuck everyone up. It’s not worth it.”

“Bits?” Jack was speaking quietly now. “Can you grab Parse?”

“Of course.” Bitty kissed the side of Will’s face. “We’ll talk later, baby. You just let Jack and Parse love on you for a bit, okay?”

Will frowned. “But dinner--”

“It will keep. I’ll take care of it, don’t worry.” He kissed Will again and then he was gone.

Jack wrapped their arms around Will’s back and held him close. “It’s okay, bud. I’m sorry we didn’t notice sooner.”

“It’s not your responsibility to--”

“Hey.” Parse came in and closed the door behind them. “Bits said I was needed.”

Jack just gestured with their head for Parse to come over.

They slid in behind Will and put an arm over him. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Will shrugged.

“He’s having a hard time lately and feeling a little neglected.” Jack explained.

“That’s not what I--” Will began, but Jack shushed him with a look.

Parse tightened their grip on him. “Shit, babe. I didn’t realize--I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, Parse. It’s not a big deal.”

“It seems like a big deal.”

Will sighed and turned onto his back so he could look at both of his partners. “It’s really fine, okay? I know you guys are busy and it’s hard with me still at Samwell. I know I’m overreacting, okay? It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Jack said.

Parse nodded. “Definitely not.” They exchanged a look with Jack and frowned. “Maybe--could you tell us what we could do to help?”

Will shrugged. “I don’t know. I just need to get my head out of my ass.”

“Babe.” Parse sighed and brought their forehead to rest against Will’s. “We don’t have to figure it all out right now. But we definitely need to talk about what you need from us.”

“I shouldn’t--” Will sucked in a rough breath “--I shouldn’t need anything from you guys. That’s not what it’s supposed to be.”

Parse tightened their grip on Will’s waist and Jack buried their face in his hair.

“I’m not supposed to need help,” Will whispered.

“You know everybody needs help sometimes,” Parse said.

Jack nodded. “You help us all the time.”

“It’s different.”

“How?” Jack asked.

“It’s not--that’s just what I _do_. I’m the one who--” he frowned and swallowed again, feeling the tears pooling in his eyes.

“Will,” Parse whispered. They stroked his face, pressing kisses to the side of his head. “Babe, it’s okay. We’ve got you. We want to take care of you.”

Will broke into sobs again, turning into Parse’s arms this time. While he cried his partners wrapped around him, whispering encouragement and comfort. He cried for too long, his body exhausted from the effort, but Jack and Parse stayed with him the whole time.

By the time his tears were all cried out he felt a sense of catharsis start to sink in. He let out a huff and wiped his face on Parse’s shirt.

“Better?” Jack asked.

Will nodded.

“Do you want a drink?” Parse whispered.

“Yes, please.”

They reached behind them for a water bottle and Jack helped Will sit up while Parse opened the cap and handed it over.

“Thanks,” Will said, his voice a little croaky. He took a giant gulp of the water, coughed at the sudden wave, and then sipped a little slower.

“Will.” Jack was pressed against his back, their big legs enveloping him. They wrapped their arms around him, too, and he felt more present than he had in weeks. Jack whispered into his ear, “I love you so much.”

Will swallowed another sip of water and nodded. “Yeah. I know.” He leaned back into Jack’s embrace.

“So do I,” Parse said, crawling forward and tilting their foreheads together. “I love you to pieces.”

Will smiled and reached for their hand. “Thanks.”

They stayed in the room for another twenty minutes, holding Will and telling him how much they cared about him. They kissed his face and his neck and his shoulders, finding every inch of exposed skin on him until he was laughing with the love he felt.

“Thank you both,” he said when his eyes were dry and his smile felt more permanent. “I love you guys.”

They smiled back at him and they each pressed a kiss to one of his cheeks at the same time. He could feel their smiles against his face.

“Love you too, babe.”

“Love you too, bud.”

Will splashed his face with water while Jack put on a shirt that wasn’t soaked with tears. They all made their way back into the living room where Bitty and Lardo were curled up on the couch watching America’s Next Top Model.

“Hey, baby,” Bitty said, holding out an arm for him. “You look like you’re feeling better.”

Will collapsed onto the couch next to him and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Bits. I love you.”

“Honey.” Bitty turned his head and kissed him solidly. “I love you, too.”  
Lardo gave him a smiled and nudged his knee with their foot. “Love you, Dexy.”

Will laughed and nudged them back. “Love you too, Lards.”

“So.” Jack clapped their hands together. “Who’s hungry?”

There was a chorus of “me!” followed by a mass exodus to the kitchen.

“Hey,” Parse held him back for a moment, pulling him into another hug. “I know what it’s like, the pressure.” They kissed his cheek. “Let us do some things for you, okay? We love you and we want to take care of you, too.”

Will swallowed another lump in his throat--he definitely couldn’t handle anymore tears right now. He was smiling, though. “Thanks, babe.” He leaned his head down against their forehead. “I really appreciate you.”

Parse smiled and kissed him quickly. “Right back atcha.” They winked and smacked his ass. “Now let’s go eat, eh?”

Will laughed and trailed after them, their fingers intertwined.

He would be okay.


End file.
